


And he descended

by Lieju



Series: Vampire Indy Series [1]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Gen, Happy Halloween, Vampires, i have continuation too but hm, sorta related to my other vampire indy fic but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Indiana pulls up his journal and brings the pencil to the paper.He has to be scientific about this.He writes down: Day 3 after my escape from the Nazi laboratory. I still have no pulse.
Series: Vampire Indy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992427
Kudos: 3





	And he descended

Indiana Jones stopped, realizing he had started gnawing on the pencil again.

He had to focus.

He pulled up his journal and brought the pencil to the paper. He had never had issues with chewing up his pencils before...

It felt like something he wasn't ready to think about just yet.

He had to be scientific about this.

_Day 3 after my escape from the Nazi laboratory. I still have no pulse._

That much was easy to explain. Bad circulation.

_I still do not need to breathe. Experimentation has revealed I am capable of holding my breath indefinitely. It seems I will only start breathing when I lose focus. Perhaps this is purely from habit._

_My night vision is much better now and I am able to write this in the little light that shines into the cave system through the cracks in the ceiling._

Cracks that he could follow easily to get out. Maybe he wanted to believe he was lost and trapped...

He swallowed.

_I continue to feel like I am dying of thirst. I have found water in this cave and it only helps for a moment. Any attempt to eat my emergency rations leads to immediate and violent vomiting._

He had danced around the issue long enough.

_The only sustenance I have been able to keep down is the rat I caught and prepared-_

He crossed out the last part. He wasn't certain who he was writing to- No of course he knew these were his notes for himself. He had to figure out what was going on with him.

 _-the rat I caught after spotting it in- after smelling it in the dark and leaping at it like a madman. I bit down to it, tearing the miserable creature almost in two in my attempts to lap up every last drop of blood. It was the best dinner I have ever had_.

He closed his eyes. He at least felt more alive now. A bit less hungry. If he got out of the cave system and searched for a human settlement he could-

He might actually not-

He ran his tongue on his changed teeth.

What had those fuckers done to him?

He should go back and hunt them down, every single of them who had survived when the laboratory had burned, and chase them and their struggle would only made it all the sweeter when he-

_I have disturbing violent fantasies._

He stared at the technically truthful sentence.

Technically.

But it would be fine.

He would figure things out and find a cure.

And he could be sure these fantasies stayed as fantasies.

* * *

Indiana Jones cursed. The small outpost was empty.

He kicked the table and some of the scattered files fell on the messy floor. It looked like they had ran away in a hurry too. Was he too late? Had the survivors from the Nazi laboratory fled-

He froze.

He could hear something.

He made his way through the base silently, grateful that at least he didn't need light to hunt down his target. He drew in breath. He could _smell_ him...

And gasoline.

He had a car.

Indy burst through the door and into the yard. The truck!

It was close enough and just getting out through the gate. He could catch up to it!

He sprinted after the truck. He felt better. He grinned at the chase. He was so close-

Unfortunately, it soon turned out his optimism had been premature and the truck started to gain distance.

Once it would get to the long straight part of the dirt road and accelerate he would have no chance.

_I can't lose now. He is my last lead!_

He put everything he had to the last sprint. If he could only jump inside...

The truck was almost at the point where it would speed up.

Indiana leaped.

He hit the truck and stumbled. No way to hold on-

He was slipping-

With reserves of strength he hadn't known were there he dragged himself onto the roof of the truck. Victory!

He hissed, excited at the thought of the man in the driver's seat.

Indy dragged himself on the roof, claws digging into the fabric. He reached to pull the car door open and grasped the warm human. Ignoring his struggles, he tried to pull him out-

Indy hadn't thought this through, and the driverless truck careened off road.

Indy stumbled, and had to let go of his prey to hold on to the roof.

The car wobbled, and he jumped off.

Indy landed on all fours. The truck!

It hit the side of the building before slowly falling over on its side.

The Nazi soldier staggered out of the wreckage, shot one glance at his pursuer and turned to run.

Indiana grinned.

He ran after the stumbling man, pacing himself this time. He was certain he could catch onto the Nazi whenever he wanted. But it was so fun, having him run a bit. Maybe let him think he had got away? And then when he was alone, and exhausted, and thinking he was safe- Only then would he strike...

Indiana was now near enough to smell his panic. It was almost too much. He needed to end this soon.

With a crack of his whip he tripped the Nazi, and watched him stumble and fall.

Indy leaped at him, pushing him into the ground.

“ _Please no!_ ”

Indy turned him over and pulled him closer until their noses were almost touching. He stared into the fear in his eyes.

And hissed.

The inhuman sound leaving his mouth broke Indiana out of his trance. He had wanted to interrogate the man, right?

But right now he had only been able to think of sinking his fangs deep into his throat and drinking him dry.

He swallowed. He had to focus.

He was aware his fingernails that were digging into the Nazi's skin had morphed into claws, and he was certain his teeth were longer and sharper and so much less human than they had been just a few minutes ago.

He examined the horror in the Nazi's eyes and wondered how much he even resembled a human at this point.

Indiana opened his mouth again, baring his fangs.

He could bite down.

Take just a little-

He pulled away, and punched the Nazi instead, knocking him out.

* * *

“Rise and shine!”

Indiana looked up from the stack of files he was going through and tipped his hat to the Nazi tied up on the table.

“I know nothing!”

Indiana dropped the papers on the floor. None of it had anything about the experiments.

He walked to the tied up human.

After Indiana had calmed down his hands and teeth had returned to normal. But as he watched the terrified man trying to tug at his restraints he felt the now-familiar tingling sensation on his teeth.

He licked his lips, eyeing the blood dripping down on the Nazi's forehead.

“Nothing? Were you not at the Balve base?”

The man swallowed. “I was just a soldier! A guard! Not a doctor!”

Indy reached closer, focused on the tantalizing blood. “You don't really matter, then...”

“Please! I have family!”

Indiana growled, taking hold on his chin, making him look him in the eye.

“So did the people you killed! I wasn't the only one!”

“I swear I don't know- I don't know anything! I only know-”

“What!? You were there! What do you know!?”

“I was just a guard you have to believe me! I know they were doing some fucked up shit, and bringing in people- injecting them- Some people said it was super soldier research I thought- I believed it was- that they were testing vaccines or something, I didn't know anything. I just knew people went in, and corpses came out.”

“It was so easy for you, wasn't it? Just thinking of them as- as _disposable!_ ”

“I'm sorry!”

Indiana pulled back. “I believe you.”

_Sorry you got caught..._

He could feel the thud of the frantic heartbeat in his ears. If he didn't get some distance between them he had a feeling he'd be unable to control himself. He had to keep a clear head-

_Having just a little taste would help with that._

He shook his head. If he bit down he would not stop.

The Nazi seemed to relax. “I don't know what they did to you but I swear, you were the only one who survived. You must be what they wanted to achieve! If you come with me to the headquarters they will welcome you with open arms! The Americans, they wouldn't understand. But Mein Führer, he would! With people like you-”

He paused, seemingly trying to evaluate Indiana's reaction.

“Do you really think you can go back? Back home to America?”

Indiana's shoulders slumped. “Not like this.”

If he arrived to the university like this- Appeared on Brody's doorstep, asking for shelter from sunlight...

It would ruin everything. He had worked so hard to keep that side of his life pure...

He thought of Marcus. And feared facing him like this.

_Would I see him as food, too?_

The Nazi tried to struggle up. “But there are people who would accept you! Who understand!”

Indiana cocked his head. “Perhaps.”

He walked closer.

The Nazi's eyes widened as he pulled out his knife.

Indiana closed the distance between them.

The Nazi stared him in the eye. “I know nothing more about the experiments.”

Indiana nodded. He seemed sincere.

With a flick of his wrist he cut the restraints and the Nazi sighed in relief.

Indy watched him sit up. “I am not like you.”

“So you say-”

The Nazi was interrupted by a punch landing on his jaw and he cried out in pain.

Before he could react he was pulled close to the undead creature.

“Although it feels easier these days to consider people disposable.”

The Nazi might have screamed then, as he realized his fate.

But Indiana's senses were overwhelmed by the blessed taste of blood on his tongue as he drank deep.


End file.
